The Color of Death
by Silence of the Wolves
Summary: Author: darkwing21. Catching the eye of a powerful, insane vampire was the biggest regret Jacob Black had in his life. Note: AU, no Bella, Edward/Jacob. The Cullen's doesn't move to Forks. Silence of the Wolves Contest entry.


Silence of the Wolves contest

Title : The Color of Death

Author :darkwing21

Author's homepage :

Main players : Edward, Jacob

Disclaimer : Twilight belonged to Stephanie Meyer and I'm definitely not her. No copyright infringement intended.

To see other Contest entries, please visit the Contest's FanFiction page:

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/2269000/Silence_of_the_Wolves

summary : Catching the eye of a powerful, insane vampire was the biggest regret Jacob Black had in his life. Note: AU, no Bella, Edward/Jacob. The Cullen's doesn't move to Forks.

* * *

Jacob whimpered in pain, pressing his back harder against the steel bars as the metal door of the cage crinkled open. The smell of cooked meat and spiced soup waved through his nose, making his empty stomach rumbled loudly. His captor smirking at him, holding up a tray that held all that wonderfully smelled food as he stepped inside.

He put the food tray across the bruised boy, silently cataloguing the extent of the healing had went on. "Here Jacob," the vampire coaxed, "You must have been hungry. Go on and eat. I made them just for you."

The boy's only reply was pressing himself deeper against the bars. He hugged his knees to his chest, burying his head there. The vampire was unimpressed.

"C'mon, Jake. You knew I didn't want to punish you in the first place. It's only for your own good." He tried again.

This time Jacob didn't bother to respond.

He sighed, "Fine. I'll leave the tray here. Eat it and when I come back, I'll let you out of here." Standing up, he left after locking up the cage again.

Jacob's body wrecked with sobs as he cried, mourning the situation he found himself into.

* * *

It all started as innocently as it could be. An errand sent him to Port Angeles, where he met this handsome stranger with golden eyes. Intrigue, he watched the other man from the corner of his eyes, not realizing that the man did the same to him. Finally, Jacob's hunger made him give in the peeking contest and he went to a diner.

As he sat there alone, waiting for his food to arrive, the handsome man entered the establishment and made a beeline to his table. He introduced himself as Edward Cullen and Jacob immediately charmed by the man's apparent goodness. Afterward, they became a fast friend, meeting several times a week, although, much to Jacob's chagrin, Edward didn't want to come to Forks, let alone La Push.

He wrote it off as a normal attitude; after all who wants to come to the dreary town of Forks anyway. Jacob was different since he's born there. Problems showed up when he phased for the first time, discovering the world of werewolves and vampires. Jacob quickly realized that his charming, older handsome friend was a vampire. Although from the looks of it, the man only drank animal blood. Still, he's wary of him, since they were supposed to be mortal enemy and all that.

Slowly, Jacob began distancing himself from Edward, frightened to see the man's true nature. The first time the vampire came to confront him Jacob pretended that he was busy patrolling. His pack took precedent and he had no time to socialize like he used to be, or so he had told Edward. Oh, how he hated himself now for making such an excuse involving his pack since the consequence of his reckless words was their deaths.

* * *

Jacob stared at the large plasma screen TV, watching uninterestedly a football match. The room was littered with expensive toys; X-Box, I-pod, boom box, DVD player, computer (no, it was not connected to the internet; he already tried it on his third day). The bed he laid on was just as luxurious, a huge four post bed with Egyptian cotton sheets. And yet, despite all of the luxuries at hand, he couldn't help but feeling sad.

He didn't know how long he'd been there. It could've been weeks or months, he hardly cared of that nowadays. When he was first dropped here, he had screamed and raged, trying to escape his confinement. Trying being the operative word here, since each and every attempt had been foiled neatly by yours truly. As if his failure wasn't enough, Edward was always furious at his escape attempt and proceeded to beat every inch of Jacob's life before throwing him into a cage he had put on the corner specifically for that reason. The vampire always caved in after a day though, letting him out after feeding him.

After a while, Jacob didn't try to escape anymore. He slowly realized that it was a fruitless attempt and not worth the pain Edward inflicted on him. However, that didn't mean he never got punished again, because Edward was also furious every time he cried. And Jacob cried so easily, every time Edward came in bearing gift with self-satisfied, feral smile on his face.

* * *

Leah had been the first one to go. Edward was incredibly jealous of the female shifter, the main reason being that she's a female. It didn't matter for Edward that Leah had been a bitter bitch due to her broken relationship with Sam. The woman was still considered a threat by the vampire. Jacob cried for a long while after Edward brought him the girl's ripped-off head. The blood was still dripping to the floor and Jacob cried some more, before he vomited all over the floor.

Edward had been furious and a repeat of beating and locking up happened again. It was nothing though, compared to Jacob's feeling when Edward decided to entertain him by retelling the event of Leah's murder.

"It was easy, Jake. The pack had been looking for you, you see. A whisper to the right ear by the right person sent her to investigate the place I prepared for her. She didn't even tell Sam or her brother where she's going, afraid to face their disappointment in case it's a false lead; all the easier for me. I rubbed the hallway with your clothes, to give her a lead of your scent. And then she came, in her werewolf form. However, I've prepared a rotten corpse dressed in your clothes inside a cell, one which she can't open unless she's human. So she phased back. And that's when I strike her, a silver spear through her heart; an easy and quick death."

"I ripped her head off and put some of her blood to a cooler, before ripping her to pieces and burned them all. Squeaky clean kill, with no traceable evidence, except for those I set up of course."

Jacob started, "Set up? You're going to do it again?"

"But of course, Jake, I had to kill them all you see. They took you away from me and I can't forgive that."

Edward looked incredibly feral at that moment Jacob feared for his life. Or rather, the lives of his pack mates.

* * *

Jacob was startled to awareness when someone burst into the room he was held captive. The sight greeted him sent him to a shock. It was Jared, in his wolf's form. The boy immediately phased back, shaking Jacob out of his shock and pulling him out of the bed.

Jared screamed at him desperately, "C'mon man, we've gotta get out of here. That thing killed Paul. Hurry..."

Jared never finished that sentence as at that moment, a pair hands wrapped around his neck and twisted. The boy's spine snapped in a loud crunching sound and he hit the ground like a rag doll, dead.

Jacob came face to face with Edward, Jared's dead body crumpled between them. The young Native was in shock, witnessing first hand of his pack mate's murder. He couldn't think anything beyond...

_Jared...Paul...dead..._

The three words kept running around his head. Edward glared furiously at dead heap in front of him.

"Don't worry, Jake. I'll take care of it." The vampire said, picking up the shifter's body and taking it away.

Jacob fell back to the bed, feeling numb. His pack mates were death, they were killed; Edward killed them. Paul and Jared were dead. Edward killed Jared, his pack mate, brother right in front of him and he did nothing to help him. He let a vampire killed his brother, without any consequences.

Something inside Jacob snapped, and the moment Edward entered the room once again, the werewolf jumped up. He might not be able to phase due to the deal he made with the vampire (_"I have no problem with your father, Jake. If you promise me not to phase ever again, I'll let Billy live."_), but he'd be damned if he stayed passive after watching his brother killed.

The nearest object, a bed lamp, went first. It smacked harmlessly against the vampire's stone-hard body. But Jacob was far from done. The TV, computer screen, boom box, speaker, DVD player; basically every item he could get himself to in the room were all thrown onto the vampire's. Edward snarled furiously, angry at his boy's defiance. He crushed every thrown item with his fist, closing the distance between them quickly.

When Jacob began to run out of things to throw and the distance between them getting closer, he used his fists, raining blow after blow to the cold body. He didn't care that he made no lasting damage on the vampire, didn't care that for every punch he throw, Edward throw another at him. He only cared that he gave the vampire everything he got, venting off every anger, every frustration and sadness he'd felt ever since his forced confinement.

By the time they were done, the room was in shambles. Jacob stuck inside the steel cage once again, with bruises and broken bones all over his body. He hardly felt the pain though, glaring murderously at the vampire who's studying him with pain in his golden colored eyes.

* * *

It took two days stuck inside the cage for Jacob to realize that his temper tantrum had worsened the tentative relation between them. Edward hadn't come back after storming out of the room with pain and anger in his eyes. And Jacob's hungry.

He wondered if the vampire had finally had it and decided to let the wolf starved to death. But he knew that wasn't the case. Edward was too possessive and obsessive for that. Jacob's fear and realization that his punishment might've been come in different way came too late. Edward's long absence showed him that. He should've tried to be a good friend, giving the vampire what he wanted. Perhaps then, Edward would forget all about his jealousy and leave his pack alone. Right now, the vampire was probably hunting again and Jacob feared that this time, the deaths would really be his fault.

Edward came in with wide, blooming smile etched across his handsome feature. Jacob would lie if he said it absolutely did nothing to his libido. The Quileute was still a teenager after all and Jacob had learned early on that he swung both ways. The vampire paused and cocked his head, seeming to find whatever it was he found amusing. With certain steps, he headed to Jacob's cage and opened the door wide.

"Are you hungry, Jake?"

Jacob nodded meekly, completely embarrassed over his fit two days ago. Edward smiled and gestured to the wolf to get out.

"Wait here, I'll get you some food."

Jacob barely had time to sit at the bed before Edward came back bringing a steaming tray with him. He took it gratefully as the vampire handed him the food. Edward sat in front of Jacob as the shifter ate in silence, not wanting to anger the vamp further.

After a lengthy silence, Edward decided to start the conversation. "I realized that I might have gone the wrong way of trying to get your affection, Jake." A pause, "It wasn't easy for me. I've never felt attracted to anyone else before and definitely haven't felt jealousy toward another, except Esme for that one time, but that's different. Still, it's not an excuse for me to hurt you like that and for that I apologize, Jacob"

The shifter looked apprehensively at the bronze-haired male, trying to find a hidden motive behind his apparent apology. He found none.

"I'm so sorry, so very sorry Jake. I hope you can forgive me. I promise I won't kill any of your friends again. I realize how wrong it was..."

Jacob cut him off, "What brought this on? Not that I don't believe you, Edward, I just don't understand."

The younger boy looked so confused and lost Edward wanted to kiss him. No, Edward told himself, now is not the time. "After I left you in the cage two days ago, I went out to hunt the rest of your pack." He admitted. "I came across two boys you always told me about; Quil and...Embry?"

Jacob's heart thudded so loudly inside its place as he heard of his two best friends. If Edward killed them, he would never forgive the vampire.

"I was planning to trap and kill them when I remember you. The way your eyes lit up every time you told me about them and the shock and rage on your face when you saw me kill your pack mate; I don't want that, Jacob. I only wanted to make you smile, happy. I don't want to hurt you; it was never my intention. So I held back, I told myself they're just your friends, nothing more. You care about them, but it was stupid of me wanting for you to care about me only."

Jacob was reeling at the information Edward gave him; his friends were alive, Edward didn't kill them.

"You're a good, gentle and very caring person, Jake. That's what draws me to you in the first place. Wanting you to care about me above all else is the same thing of expecting you to change and I don't want that. I'm sorry, Jake, for being a stupid, jealous bastard to you." Edward stared at him, "Will you forgive me?"

After long moments of staring, Jacob finally found his voice. "I...it's...I mean, you won't kill my friends anymore?"

The boy looked so innocent, staring back at the vampire with pleading gaze. Edward fought down the urge to leap forward and wound his arms around the boy's. "I promise not to hurt you anymore, Jake. And that includes not killing your friends." Edward said and he meant it.

The smile Jacob gave him was blinding and Edward felt like he's floating in the air.

"I forgive you."

* * *

The next day Edward replaced every destroyed item in Jacob's room with the new ones. He even got rid of the cage, vowing to never use it again. Jacob was grateful for it, way more than the rest of the items Edward bought for him. The days passed easily after that. Jacob, having accepted the fact that he's not going anywhere, gratefully took Edward's companionship, conversing with him very animatedly. Edward, for his part, felt happy that the boy's happy and kept his promise of not killing his friends anymore. They grew to an easy camaraderie, just like the one they had before Jacob phased for the first time.

One day, several weeks after the promise, Edward entered the room, looking very ruffled and shaken. Jacob's heart immediately went to him.

"Ed, what's wrong?" He asked, running to the door and pulling the vampire to an embrace.

Edward was trembling, Jacob realized. His concern went several notches up. He rubbed the older male's back in an attempt to calm him.

"Jake...Jacob," Edward started hoarsely.

Feeling the vampire's intense distress, Jacob hugged Edward tighter.

"You know I wouldn't lie to you, Jake, not intentionally. You know that, right?" Edward asked desperately. "I wouldn't break my promise if I could help it, Jake. You understand, don't you?"

Jacob's heart plummeted to the ground as he realized what Edward's trying to say. His head was reeling with too many possibilities and scenarios running around it. Swallowing deeply, he asked in choked voice, "Who...?"

The older male looked so desperately sad and scared. He was afraid of losing Jacob.

"Sam." Edward whispered sadly. "He knew, somehow, that I have you and confronted me about it. I...I tried to deny it but he wouldn't listen to me. He phased and attacked me, almost got me killed. I..." Edward swallowed, "I don't have a choice, Jake! It was between me or him, and I..."

Jacob was hardly listening to Edward's hysteric explanation. Sam's dead. His alpha was dead. The shifter fell down on the ground, eyes blank. His alpha, the strong, commandeering presence he used to have in his head; the wiser, older man who took care of him the first time he phased and afterward; he's dead. The last shred of hope Jacob didn't know he still carried died slowly as his mind began wheeling. Something inside him shattered; his pride, probably, or dignity. Perhaps his sanity, he didn't know and not wanting to know.

Edward knelt in front of him, willing him to react. He waited in fear, scared of the boy's possible rejection and violent reaction. He only had himself to blame if that's what the boy do. Edward had failed to keep his promise, but he didn't want to die, didn't want to lose the chance he had to live with Jacob. And yet, it didn't matter since he's going to lose him anyway. The vampire vowed to let Jacob go if the boy rejected him and then going off to the Volturi for his death.

Slowly, Jacob was coming back to himself, lifting his head to look at the older male. Edward stopped breathing altogether, waiting in suspense of the boy's reaction. Jacob lunged at him, closing the distance between them and meshing their lips together, much to his surprise.

Edward moaned and Jacob used the chance to slide his tongue into the cold cavern. He wound his hands around the mess Edward called hair and deepened the kiss, swirling his tongue and tasting every inch of the vampire's mouth. Edward was all too willingly letting Jacob dominating their kiss.

Soon though, the need to breath overwhelmed the boy and he had to pull back. Desire took over his body as he saw Edward's lustful expression.

"Edward..." He said huskily. "Please..."

Right after the word left his mouth Edward pulled him up and moved to the bed, throwing Jacob there. He took a moment to drink in the sight of Jacob's flushed face contrasting beautifully against the white cotton sheets before leaning down on the boy.

"Say it again." The vampire demanded.

Jacob flushed even deeper, "Please..."

Edward kissed him this time, smashing their lips passionately. Jacob moaned as their tongues began to duel for dominance, neither was willing to back down. As air became necessary for the boy, Edward pulled back, leaving a trail of saliva between them.

"Are you sure?" The vampire asked. He wanted Jacob more than anything, but not wanting to force him into something he didn't want.

In return, the shifter gave him a pleading gaze and Edward was convinced. He hoped with all his heart Jacob wouldn't be so mad at what he's going to do. He leaned forward, nuzzling the boy's neck, peppering him with kisses and licks. Jacob panted hotly, whimpering and trembling in anticipation. But what came next wasn't one he'd expected all along.

Edward sank his teeth into the boy's jugular, drawing out blood. He moaned at the taste, but quickly abandoning the sucking in turn of pumping in his venom into the shifter's body. Jacob cried out when Edward broke through his flesh, screaming in pain as his life was drained out of him. Soon, the vampire pulled back, staring at the quickly fading brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

Jacob was screaming. His whole body was in flame, everything was burning and the pain, so intense and unbearable, and he was falling to the deepest darkness.

* * *

A pair of crimson eyes snapped open, wide and confused. He gazed at his surrounding; blinking at the startlingly intense focus his sight seemed to have. A face came to his focus, bronze-hair and golden colored eyes with a soft, loving smile playing in his lips.

"Welcome to your new life, Jake."

FIN.


End file.
